


Tease

by EmpressCactuar



Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: There was a playfulness behind Reiner’s voice, him feigning ignorance like he wasn’t staring at Bertholdt’s crotch and fucking him with his eyes.(Touch-free orgasms, dirty talk, Reiner is a tease)hastily written at 1am PWP
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> **_Reiner/Bertholt - dirty talk, touch-free orgasm_ **   
>  _Reiner making Bert cum only by murmuring dirty things into his ear, no dick touching or anal stimulation (neck kissing/biting and nipple play are okay though).  
>  Bonus points if Bertholt is really, really embarassed, but is still begging for Reiner to get him off._
> 
> ~~i wrote this in like an hour at 1 in the morning please forgive me~~

Reiner always loved teasing Bertholdt. Sometimes it was cute, like when Reiner picked on him a little bit over the patterns on his sweaters but then told him all about how cute he thought they were. Bertholdt’s sweaters weren’t as cute as Bertholdt, but they were close. 

But sometimes it was annoying. Like now. Reiner was giving Bertholdt the most innocent look in the world like he wasn’t the biggest cock tease on the planet. 

“You want me to do something for you, Bertl? You look stressed out.” There was a playfulness behind Reiner’s voice, him feigning ignorance like he wasn’t staring at Bertholdt’s crotch and fucking him with his eyes. “You know I love taking care of you, let me help you out.” Reiner crawled over to Bertholdt, dragging them both down so that they were laying on their sides on the bed. Reiner captured Bertholdt’s lips with his own, quickly asserting dominance. Bertholdt grabbed Reiner’s hand and tried to drag it down to his crotch, Reiner pulling his hand away and giving him a look that made Bertholdt shiver. 

“Stop, Reiner…” Bertholdt whined, Reiner moving to kiss along Bertholdt’s neck. Bertholdt gasped at the tingling in his neck, his hands going to Reiner’s arms and gripping them tightly while Reiner started to lick and nip the skin delicately. 

“Stop what?” Reiner asked, keeping his voice laced with innocence before going back to sucking Bertholdt’s neck. Bertholdt bit his lip, knowing he was going to have a hickey or two later on. One of Reiner’s hands drifted down, the pad of his thumb pressing against a nipple. He moved his fingers to gently roll Bertholdt’s nipple, Bertholdt biting his lip and groaning. 

“Stop teasing me,” Bertholdt couldn’t help but swing a leg over one of Reiner’s legs, Reiner adjusting his body weight so that Bertholdt was being pressed further into the mattress. “I want more, please, god, please.” 

“You want more?” Reiner breathed into his ear, one of his hands caressing Bertholdt’s hair. Reiner pressed his crotch against Bertholdt’s leg; he was still wearing his underwear, unlike Bertholdt, but Bertholdt could feel his erection through the thin fabric. 

“Yes, yes, please…” Bertholdt didn’t like having to ask for what he wanted so much. And usually Reiner would happily oblige even his most silly of requests after only being asked once. Reiner sat up and moved, pulling off his boxers and leaving himself fully exposed. Bertholdt wanted to just pin Reiner down and hop on, but in this state surely Reiner would overpower him and torture him even more than he already was. “Reiner, I want you…” 

Reiner leaned back down and started sucking at Bertholdt’s neck again, the hot skin of his erection pressing into his hip. “You’re practically begging me to be inside you today, someone’s more impatient than usual.” 

“Yes, right now.” Bertholdt half-begged. Or was he already begging for it? 

“You want me to make it feel good for you?” Reiner purred, moving to bite the shell of Bertholdt’s ear. “I can hear it now... ‘harder, Reiner… yes, please, more,’” He ran his tongue along Bertholdt’s ear and breathed hotly into it. “Music to my ears.” 

“So why aren’t you doing it now, then?” Reiner doesn’t give an answer. Instead he pulls Bertholdt into a passionate kiss, burying one hand in Bertholdt’s hair while the other holds his cheek. Bertholdt can’t help but moan into the kiss, thrusting and bucking his hips but getting no friction when Reiner adjusts so their bodies aren’t pressing together. Bertholdt started to reach down to stroke Reiner’s dick, but as soon as he touches it one of Reiner’s hands flies down, grabbing it. 

“Ah ah ah… don’t go touching me when I’m not done with you.” Reiner grabbed Bertholdt’s other wrist, restraining him. “Maybe I should punish you for that… hmm, what could I do to punish you?” Reiner reached down with his free hand and grabbed at his own erection, stroking it slowly and making sure Bertholdt’s eyes were fixed on it. “I guess I could just not give this to you… you don’t seem like you want it anyways, misbehaving like that.” Reiner let go of Bertholdt’s hands and reached to grab for his underwear, looking at the boxers woefully. “Too bad… I really wanted to fuck you today.” 

“Do it, I want it, please, Reiner, I want to feel you…” He was so embarrassed. Begging for it? He could just fuck his own hand and get all of this over with, he’d come into a napkin but at least he’d come. But he’d give anything at this point to have Reiner rutting inside of him, growling lewd things into his ears, making it phenomenal as opposed to just another afternoon jerk-off. 

“You want to feel me? Feel me doing what? This?” Reiner moved down just a little, taking one of Bertholdt’s nipples into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Both of Bertholdt’s hands grabbed the sheets and clutched tightly, especially when Reiner started swirling his tongue around before oh-so-gently taking it between his teeth. He bit down with just the tiniest amount of pressure before letting go again. “You look so much harder than usual there, Bertl. Have a thing for nipple play? Want me to suck more?” 

Reiner scooted so he was laying on his side next to Bertholdt’s body, his dick flush against Bertholdt’s leg. Reiner thrust his hips, his cock brushing against Bertholdt’s leg. Another thrust, and another, Reiner smirking and biting his lower lip while he humped Bertholdt’s leg. “Reinerrrrr…” 

“Tell me exactly what you want, Bertl.” Reiner purred the words, his voice so low and almost slurred that it drove Bertholdt even crazier than he already was. Reiner stopped humping his leg and went back to kissing and licking all over Bertholdt’s shoulders and neck, tweaking his nipples between his fingers. 

“I want you to pound me into the mattress, please,” Bertholdt’s dick twitched, him desperately wanting _something_ against him so he could get at least a little friction. Reiner hadn’t done anything for him. No handjob, no blowjob, no rimming, no fingering… it was a miracle he was even still hard, let alone harder than he could ever remember being. “I need to feel you, please, just touch me even a little…” 

“I’m gonna give you every last bit of me.” Reiner growled into Bertholdt’s ear, moaning into it when his dick brushed against Bertholdt’s hip again. Bertholdt ground his teeth, thrusting his hips up into the air despite knowing nothing was there. “I’m going to fill you all the way up, Bertl. The only thing you’re gonna feel is me, making you feel better than you ever have before.” 

He couldn’t take it, he _couldn’t_ take Reiner whispering things like that into his ear. “A-ahh, ahhh, Reiner!” Bertholdt bucked his hips a couple of times, his toes curling and Reiner watching with an alluring expression as his cum coated his belly, getting into his pubic hair and treasure trail. Bertholdt panted, swallowing and flushing when Reiner lowered himself and started licking the cum off his belly. “Sorry…” 

“Don’t be sorry. This just means I get to make you come one more time than before.” Reiner reached over and grabbed the lube, putting it down close by on the mattress. “As soon as you’re ready I’m going to make you feel things you’ve only dreamed of.” 

Bertholdt couldn’t help but smile lazily at that, spreading his legs and letting Reiner settle between them. 

“Please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a different kink meme prompt tonight, but this one just sorta... spoke to me a little. Definitely not my best work, but I hope you liked it regardless.


End file.
